Russell Hayes
Russell Hayes is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Shane Baumel, Russell is playful & mischievous, Russell enjoys playing with toys, joining in games, & going on adventures with his siblings & cousins. He also tends to be a ditz who's somewhat air-headed; though he definitely has brains, he's not really one to use them much of the time. Appearance Small, & slender. Has orange fur, reddish-orange hair, violet eyes, curvy pink ears, a pink heart-shaped nose, & a long, pink tail. Wears a white T-shirt with a light-blue stripe in the center, blue trousers, & black shoes. Family *Gordon Hayes (father) *Miss Leesha Hayes (mother) *Douglas "Doug" Hayes (brother) *Frangag "Fran" Hayes (sister) *Wendy Hayes (sister) *Olivia Flaversham (cousin) *Arden Flaversham (cousin) *Hiram Flaversham (uncle) *Karen Flaversham (aunt, deceased) *Lady Mousewell (stepaunt) *Cousin Timmy Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Tina Flaversham (cousin) *Uncle Billy Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Miriam Flaversham (aunt) *Cousin Samantha Flaversham (cousin) *Uncle Nathaniel Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Charlotte Flaversham (aunt) *Grandpa Paxton Flaversham (grandfather) *Grandma Lily Flaversham (grandmother) Biography The third child of Aunt Leesha & Uncle Gordon, aged 8. Playful & mischievous, Russell enjoys playing with toys, joining in games, & going on adventures with his siblings & cousins. As a result of his hobby for partaking in all kinds of different sports, Russell is a lot more physically-athletic than his small size suggests, but he tends to underestimate his own strength, which leads him to overuse it (just ask Cousin Fran--she got bopped on the head with a ball Russell was playing with, but had dribbled a little too hard!). Unlike Fran, Russell also tends to be a ditz who's somewhat air-headed; though he definitely has brains, he's not really one to use them much of the time. Fursonality Playful, mischievous, slow but not stupid. Fursonal Information Likes Toys & games, reading, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, goofing off, drawing & coloring, writing Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actor, & writer; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, singing, dancing, acting, goofing off, shopping, watching movies, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, calling on the phone, watching cartoons Prized Possessions His toys & games, his storybooks, his music CDs, his videos, his telephone, his video games, his bike, his musical instruments, is clothes, his art supplies, his snacks, his crayons, his backpack, his coloring & activity books, his computer games, his dolls, his playsets, his board games, his costumes, his computer, his action figures, his balloons, his stickers Favorite Things Toys & games, reading, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, going on adventures, toys & games, cartoons, calling on the phone, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts In his room at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, jungle fever, sleeping sickness, scarlet fever, influenza, appendicitis Extracurricular His favorite singer is Prince; likes to listen to Princess; is violently allergic to peanuts; likes eat Stilton cheese, as well as Swiss and cheddar. Noted Accomplishments None. Fanfics Featuring Russell Hayes *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Russell Hayes *"Hey! Look at me! I don't eat paste!" *"*goofy laugh*" *"Just because I eat with my mouth open doesn't mean that I'm rude." *"I say "humbug" to you, sir! Humbug, humbug, hum! Bug!" Songs Performed By Russell Hayes To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Brain (from "Top Cat") *Ralph Wiggum (from "The Simpsons") *Russell (from "Once Upon a Forest") *Billy (from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Characters born in January Category:Category:Mice Category:Characters from Scotland or of Scottish extraction Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Category:Whigs Category:Category:Artists Category:Category:Artisans Category:Category:Students Category:Members of the Baker Street Family